


Introductions

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #9: What’s All This Then? Use the POV of one or more of the police for today's entry.

I'd only ever heard about him before that day. Of course I studied his cases extensively both in his partner's blog and in the official files I had appropriate clearance for. I read all the newspaper articles for a while, too, until the debacle over Moriarty's criminal network. Haven't much cared for the media's take on him since then.  
  
I read his own blog, as well, although he's not so regular with the updating as the doc is. There's a lot to learn from The Science of Deduction and I've done my best to learn it. More than that, I've done my best to apply it.  
  
When I was transferred to New Scotland Yard, I thought I'd won the National Lottery. If I was lucky, I might be on a case where DI Lestrade called him in.  
  
I found out quick enough to curb my enthusiasm or be forever tagged as a sucker. It was a bit of a downer to hear the way much of the department muttered about him and his mate. Everyone who knew them had an opinion, and most were less than cordial.  
  
Then came the day the boss called them in and I was there.  
  
"Hopkins, come here and meet Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson."  
  
I'm not ashamed to admit my heart picked up its beat.


End file.
